


very much alive

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Microfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: very short 3 sentence prompt fill for "immortal au" from tumblr!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 20





	very much alive

“So...you can’t die?”

Oikawa shrugs and leans back in his chair, casts his eyes on Kageyama’s bewildered expression. “Can’t say I’ve tried to, but you’d think a few hundred years would do the trick, no?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my fic blog where i take these prompts is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
